A Miraculous Switcharoo
by TheCharming1
Summary: When a certain two teenagers in Paris make a wish to be with their loved one, their miraculous hear it and grant their wish, but not in a way that anybody would expect. The miraculous take 'be with their loved one' literally because one day Marinette and Adrien wake up in each other's bodies. Will they figure out a way to switch back before a certain superhero secret gets out?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is my very first fanfic so reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! Enjoy!**

*CHAPTER ONE*

-INTRO-

It was a beautiful night in Paris. The stars were shining, the moon was bright, and the crickets chirped a soft melody. Everyone in the city was asleep, except for two lovesick teenagers who both stared at the night sky longingly, wishing to be with their beloved.

Eventually, the effects of sleep got to them both and they too went in for bed.

Neither of the two teenagers were aware of their glowing miraculous as they slept soundly through the night. Their minds were elsewhere, still wishing for the love they wanted so desperately. Neither of them were aware that their wishes had been heard, that they were being answered.

Neither of them were aware of the shooting star that had mysteriously zipped across the sky.

* * *

 _-Marinette's POV-_

*Beep Beep Beep* sounded an alarm clock.

Was it time to get up already? She had been having the most wonderful dream. In her dream, she was sleeping in Adrien's bed with an adorable black kitten and the most comfortable blankets in the world. It was an amazing dream.

It had seemed so real. She swore she could even smell the sweet scent of his cologne. Was it cinnamon? vanilla? _Heaven_?

As she slowly opened her eyes, she realized that she was still surrounded by the cloud-like blankets. Was she still dreaming? If so, she never wanted it to end. She opened her eyes a little wider and sat up, taking in the sight of Adrien's room.

She'd been in Adrien's room a few times, but only as Ladybug, not Marinette. It was exactly as she remembered. A climbing wall, a skate ramp, an entire library of CD's, lots of other amazing things that no normal child would have in their room. In fact, his room seemed to be closer to the size of a house then a bedroom!

Deciding to make the best out of this amazingly realistic dream, she got out of the bed and groggily made her way to the bathroom. When she switched the light on, she had to squint her eyes to be able to see. Everything was so clean that it practically sparkled.

 _'how is Adrien not blind by now?'_ She thought to herself.

As she walked in a bit further, she realized that something was off. She'd never been in Adrien's bathroom before. How could she possibly have dreamed all of this up? This could not be real. She was definitely dreaming. She had to be.

She reached up to scratch her head, only find that her most of her hair was missing. In it's place was the softest hair she had ever felt in her entire life. It felt like pure silk every time she ran her fingers through it. She was so distracted by it's luxuriousness that she forgot to freak out about the fact that half of her hair was missing.

This really did not feel like a dream to Marinette anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that it was real. It was just too good to be true, she told herself. She was going to wake up any second now, in her own room, in her own bed, with Tikki by her side. Any second now...

She shut her eyes and slowly counted to ten. Nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again, she was still standing in Adrien's lush bathroom, still having to squint her eyes because everything was so bright and shiny.

Now she was truly starting to freak out. She began pacing back and forth, trying to find some logical explanation for all of this, some way to convince herself that this was not real, just a dream. _Where was Tikki when she needed her!?_ She thought frustratedly. _She would be able to figure out what's going on!_ Little did she know, a certain cat kwami had sensed something odd coming from the miraculous and was now watching her with curiosity as she paced back and forth across the bathroom.

It was on her eight or ninth round of pacing that her eyes glanced over to the right and she saw her reflection in the gigantic mirror. She stopped pacing immediately and did a double take. All she could do was stand there in shock as she lost the ability to form any coherent thoughts.

It was not Marinette that she saw in the mirror, but Adrien. Adrien Agreste, who was wearing nothing but some underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

*CHAPTER 2*

 _Marinette's POV_

Marinette was having a full blown panic attack on the bathroom floor. Her mind was everywhere, thoughts coming at her like a hurricane as she tried to process what was going on. She was in Adrien's body. Adrien Agreste, the _model's_ body.

Adrien had abs. Adrien had ladybug themed underwear. His hair war softer than angels themselves. He smelled like vanilla. His nails were in better shape than hers. SHE was in ADRIEN'S BODY! This was just too much for her to take!

"Ohhhhhh...! This is a disaster! A disaster! A disaster! What am I gonna do!?" She said in a squeaky tone. It was odd for her, hearing Adrien's voice so high pitched and girly. She tried talking lower and blushed. She'd never known Adrien's voice could go so low! Then she remembered that she was in Adrien's body and it was back to the panicked, girly voice again.

A few minutes into her panic, She heard a knock the door and fell. _'Don't come in! Don't come in! Don't come in!'_ She thought furiously.

"Adrien? Are you in there?" A woman's voice said.

" Um, yeah " she said slowly, trying to sound as much like Adrien as possible, despite her racing mind and heart.

" I have laid out your clothes for the day on your bed. Please change into them and meet your father in the dining room at six o'clock for breakfast. " And then she was walking away before Marinette could say a word.

 _Six o'clock!?_ What time was it now? Suddenly, She felt guilty for ever complaining about not getting enough sleep. It seemed like Adrien hardly got any at all. Then she realized something even worse. She was going to have to change clothes... As Adrien!

She went right back to her silent panic attack.

* * *

 _'Come on Marinette. Think! There's got to be some way out of this!'_ She thought, but there didn't seem to be a way out of it, and she was starting to feel faint from panicking so much. She knew she had to do something though, so she stood up, walked out of the bathroom, and over to the bed with the clothes placed on it.

 _'Alright Dupain-Cheng.'_ She thought as she held up a fresh pair of underwear. She tried not to giggle as she thought about the fact that she was holding Adrien's underwear! _' You've got this. Just shut your eyes tight and try not to think about it.'_

And that's exactly what she did as she carefully slid off the old pair of underwear with two fingers and put on the new ones, making sure not to touch any skin in the process. There. She had done it, and without seeing a thing. That wasn't so bad. Now all she had to do was put on the rest of the clothes.

 _'You can do this!'_ She chanted in her head and soon enough she was fully dressed in designer clothes, designed by Gabriel Agreste himself. She felt oddly proud, like she'd accomplished some strenuous task instead of just getting dressed for the day. A wave of confidence swept through her and she went back into the bathroom to brush her - well, Adrien's - teeth and fix up the golden silkiness that rested upon his head.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something flash by. She heard a familiar swooshing sound, not unlike the one that Tikki sometimes made when she flew really fast. Had her kwami come to rescue her!?

"Tikki?" She whispered. "Is that you? "

No response. The swooshing noise faded away. _'Must have been my imagination.'_ She thought with a sigh. Of course, it wasn't her imagination. It was a very concerned Plagg who'd just figured out what was going on and was rushing to tell Master Fu.

Marinette drew up a conclusion that she needed to find Tikki. Soon. She would know what to do. But how would she get to them under the Gorilla's watch? And it wasn't like she could just show up at her home in the middle of the day, as Adrien, and search her bedroom. Her parents would freak out! Not to mention Mr. Agreste if he ever found out!

This truly was a disaster.

* * *

Adrien's hair looked just as good messy as it did done up. Maybe even better she thought. It looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on why. She ran her fingers though it again, enjoying its it's silkiness one last time.

It was easier than she thought it would be for her to shape his hair with the gel. It just did whatever she wanted it to. She did her best to make it look like his normal hairdo and then moved on to his teeth, once again feeling proud of herself for such a small task. Once that was done, she looked in the mirror one more time to make sure she'd done a good job with the hair and clothes. When it appeared that she had, she went to find Adrien's phone to check the time.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Maybe, if she called her own phone with Adrien's, Tikki would answer and know how to fix all of this. With that thought in mind, she began searching frantically around the room for the phone, trying to be quiet so as not to alert anyone that something was wrong.

Just when she was about to give up, she spotted it on his desk, in plain view, and mentally slapped herself for not seeing it earlier. She snatched it up and pushed the power button on it, only to be disappointed when it asked for a password. She had no idea what his password was. She'd already been down this road once after accidentally sending him a super embarrassing voice mail, but that problem was resolved. Unfortunately, this one wasn't.

Just then, something dawned on her. She had forgotten one very important thing. If she was in Adrien's body... Could that mean that Adrien was in hers!? Her heart skipped a beat and she felt yet another panic attack coming on but before she could even begin, the door opened and Natalie walked into the bedroom with a concerned look on her face.

Oh right! She'd completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet Adrien's father for breakfast in the midst of all of her panicking!

"Err, I just uh, got hair gel in my eye..."

" I'm sure Your father will understand." She said curtly. Then she turned briskly on her heels and walked back out of the room, guiding Adrien (Marinette) to the dining room where his father was waiting.

Marinette didn't even have time to freak out or think of a plan as she tried to keep up with Natalie's fast pace. All she could do was hope that Mr. Agreste wasn't too angry about her absence at breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

*CHAPTER 3*

 _Adrien's POV_

Adrien woke with a start as he felt something poke his face. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up, only to find that he was not in his bed, but sitting in a chair, hunched over a desk. Did he fall asleep doing homework? He lifted his head up higher and found that there was a pencil stuck to his face. _Huh. Th_ _is must have been what poked me_ he thought as he peeled it off.

As he looked around, an uneasy feeling settled into his chest. Pink walls? A Flower rug? This was Marinette's room... Why was he in Marinette's room!? More importantly, how did he get there?

His question was partially answered as a lock of blue hair fell down into eyes. Having seen a countless number of movies with the exact situation he was in, he was quick to put two and two together. He was in Marinette's body.

He knew it wasn't a dream. It was too realistic and he knew he wasn't that creative. Of course, that didn't stop the nauseous feeling from passing through him. According to the movies he'd watched, he would have to pretend to be Marinette and go through her daily life without anyone noticing something was wrong. He was a terrible actor. He could barely tell a lie without making a face!

Next, he supposed, he would find Marinette, who would be in his body and they would somehow switch back. As to how they were going to do that, he had no idea, but he didn't focus on that as he saw what time it was on Marinette's computer. Only thirty minutes until school started!

He quickly looked down to see what Marinette was wearing, some part of him stupidly wishing that she'd fallen asleep in her clothes. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side as he saw pink, girly pajamas. The same ones she'd been wearing the day they ran into each other at the park when his fans had gone crazy.

His heart sank as he realized he was going to have to put on a _bra._ He had no idea how those things worked! Reluctantly, he walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer. Then he immediately shut it and blushed.

It was Marinette's underwear drawer. He'd never felt like such an intruder.

 _'It was so much easier in the movies!'_ He thought, mortified.

He looked back to the computer clock and saw that he'd already wasted 2 minutes.

 _'Come on Adrien! You face akumas almost everyday! What's so scary about a few pairs of underwear?'_

He forced himself to be brave and open it again, pulling out the first pair he touched. Blushing intensely, he threw it onto the polka-dotted chaise and moved onto choosing a bra, repeating the same steps. He felt so embarrassed of himself. What would Marinette think when she found out he'd gone through her clothes?

Shaking his head in mortification, he picked out a pair of leggings and a shirt and threw them onto the chaise as well. He hadn't even bothered to make sure they were matching because heaven knew he had absolutely no sense of style. That was his father's job. He just modeled the clothing.

Walking back to the chaise, he took one long, exasperated look at the girly undergarments before shutting his eyes as tightly as he could and quickly pulling off Marinette's PJ's. Eyes still shut tighty, he reached for the panties and slipped them on. Then, begrudgingly, he reached for the bra.

After many frustrating attempts at putting it on, he let out an embarrassed whimper. This might just be one of the worst days of his life, he thought irritatedly. After giving it a few more shots, he finally managed to get one of the hooks connected. That was good enough for him.

He quickly put on the rest of the clothes and then ran over to the mirror to see how he had done.

 _'Horrible. Absolutely horrible. Marinette would never go out looking like this!'_ He thought, once again ashamed of himself.

The black leggings and t-shirt looked fine together, but the bra was visibly lopsided through the shirt. Marinette would die of humiliation when she saw how ridiculous it looked! Determined to not humiliate Marinette, he went back to her clothes and looked for something to cover up his mistake.

After a minute of looking, he found a light pink trench coat that looked very fashionable and threw it on. It perfectly hid his little issue with the bra. Feeling proud of himself, he went to check the time.

10 minutes before school started!

Dashing over to the little pink vanity mirror, he saw that Marinette's hair was a mess. Her usual pigtails were pulled out partially and her hair was all knotted and wild. He ripped out the hair bands, then immediately regretted doing it because he had ripped a lot of hair along with them. _OUCH!_ He screamed in his head.

With time running out, he grabbed a hair brush and yanked it through the wilMd blue locks, doing his best to ignore the pain. He wondered how girls dealt with this every single day. Once it was all brushed out, he found himself blushing at the reflection in the mirror. Marinette looked stunning with her hair down!

He wondered why she didn't wear it down more often. Of course, there was nothing wrong with her pigtails, but having it down like this made her look a little more sophisticated and brought out her brilliant blue eyes. He suddenly found himself imagining what Ladybug would look like with her hair down.

 _Focus Agreste!_

In order to make a believable Marinette, he was going to have to put it into pigtails. He was just about to attempt this when he saw the computer clock.

Apparently, time had other ideas as there were only five minutes left until class started. Quickly grabbing some light pink flats he'd seen Marinette wear, he ran down the stairs and was about to go out the door when Mrs. Dupain-Cheng stopped him.

"Marinette, dear, you forgot your lunch again." She said, holding out a brown paper sack with a knowing look.

Adrien took it with a grateful smile and then tried not to act shocked as Marinette's mother gave him a loving hug.

"Have a great day sweetie!" She said as he ran out the door in attempt to make it to school on time.

He felt himself smiling as he thought of how much she cared for her daughter. Marinette was so lucky.

He was so distracted by this that he didn't notice that he was about to run into a pole.

 _Ouch..._ He thought, rubbing his head.

So maybe Marinette wasn't _so_ lucky...

* * *

 **A/N: So, I was having a little trouble deciding how I wanted to make Adrien react. Sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get out. I just wasn't sure exactly how I wanted it to go. I may change it up a bit later, but for now, this is it. Hopefully I did okay?**

 **On a positive note, thank you guys so much for your reviews! I found them very helpful and encouraging and I have some really good ideas for future chapters! Keep reading because there is a lot more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

*CHAPTER 4*

 _Marinette's POV_

"Sit down, Adrien. " Mr. Agreste said strictly.

Marinette sat down quickly in the chair opposite from him.

 _'Act normal'_ she told herself. _'Don't let Mr. Agreste suspect anything.'_

" You're unusually late to breakfast. Is everything alright? " Mr. Agreste asked.

"Of course! Erm, I got hair gel in my eye."

" Ah, your hair does look a bit different today. Did you really do it yourself?"

" Yeah... I guess I just felt like it needed to be changed up a bit."

" Normally, I would scold you for this, but I must say, I am quite impressed this time. Your stylist would definitely approve."

" Thank you, Father." 'Adrien' said. Marinette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pride that _the_ Gabriel Agreste was impressed by her hair-styling capabilities.

They ate breakfast in silence and once again, Marinette took note of the luxuries of being adrien. The food was delectable! However, she also took note of how quiet it was. In her home, meal times were not a quiet time. Her parents would ask her about her day and they'd laugh and talk together as a family.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of sadness. Would she ever be able to go back home? As herself? She felt herself tearing up at the thought of never being with her parents again. It wasn't like she could just tell them that she was Marinette in Adrien's body. Plus, what would Mr. Agreste think?

"Adrien? Son? Are you alright?"

Shoot. She'd forgotten she was still in Adrien's body. _Excuse! I need an excuse!_

"I uh, still feel that gel in my eye... I think I'll just go wash it out again." With that she half-walked, half-ran back to the bedroom and shut the door quickly behind her.

 _Seriously Marinette!? That's the best you can do? Way to make sure Mr. Agreste doesn't suspect anything!_

She sat down on Adrien's bed and tried to think of a plan. What was she going to do now? Live the rest of Adrien's life for him? What would happen if there was an akuma attack? _How was she going to use the_ _bathroom_?!

 _Think clearly Marinette. You need to get to Tikki. The only way to do that is by going to school, finding Adrien, and letting Tikki know what's going on._

As her plan began to form, She realized just how hard this was going to be. She could already feel that she needed to use the bathroom and she knew that she would have to change for Adrien's fencing practice. She would also have to be good at fencing, because Adrien was good at fencing. She was the exact opposite of good at fencing. This was going to be really hard.

* * *

 _Adrien's POV_

He swore he could feel eyes staring at him as he walked through the school. Or maybe he was just paranoid because he was in someone else's body. Either way, he knew he had to play it cool, act like nothing was up.

A couple of girls giggled as he walked by.

 _Quick! Do something girly!_ He thought.

He giggled back and flipped his hair like he'd seen girls do in the many, many Animes that he'd secrectly watched. That was girly enough right?

The girls looked confused for a second but went back to giggling and whispering to each other. _Close call_. Maybe he should avoid social interactions with people unless absolutely necessary.

He began walking to his locker but then remembered that Marinette had a different schedule than him and would need different things for her classes. The only problem was that he didn't know her locker combo. Unsure of what to do, he decided to look around.

There was a large group of girls holding posters was surrounding the entrance of the school. Odd. Were they protesting something? As he looked closer, he realized the posters were pictures from his latest photo shoot which must mean that those girls were his fans and that meant...

 _Marinette!_

He sprinted over to the crowd, pushing his way through to the front. Sure enough, there was the son of Gabriel Agreste, stepping out of the fancy Agreste car. Hmm, he looked good. Better than normal. Did his stylist change up his hairstyle?

Just as he was about to go and rescue 'himself', a familiar, whiny voice squealed through the crowd. He cringed back and a few girls nearby followed the motion. Of course Chloe had to pick now to bombard her crush with her love. He knew it wasn't fair, but he couldn't help feeling relieved that Chloe wouldn't be attached to him all day, even if it meant that Marinette would have to deal with her.

"Adrikins!" Chloe squealed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde in a death grip.

He could see Marinette internally vomiting as Chloe planted a kiss on her cheek, completely unaware of the swap that had happened. She became a very pale shade and Adrien thought for a moment that she might actually throw up.

" Adrikins, let's ditch school and see a movie together! My daddy will make sure we don't get in trouble!"

Poor Marinette looked around desperately, eyes falling on Adrien. Her face managing to go even paler, she quickly broke eye contact and turned back to Chloe, who looked slightly annoyed that her Adrikins wasn't looking at her.

"Ohhhh! My stomach! I think I'm gonna be sick!" _'Adrikins'_ moaned.

With that in mind, Chloe jumped back with a squeak and allowed Marinette to escape. Marinette took off at full speed but not before giving Adrien a look. He wasn't quite sure what to think of it but he knew he had to talk to her so a second later he took off after her.

* * *

 _Marinette's POV_

She had felt confident that things would go as planned as she rode to school in the fancy Agreste car. That confidence was beaten down slightly when Chloe came into the picture. She'd almost forgotten that Adrien was constantly harassed by the girl, and being Adrien, she'd gotten herself stuck in Chloe's python arms.

"Adrikins!"

 _Eww!_

She cringed at Chloe's flirty voice. It was bad enough hearing it from a distance but up close? It was disgusting.

She felt completely sick to her stomach when Chloe actually kissed her on the cheek. How did Adrien deal with this every single day? Just as that thought crossed her mind, she spotted herself a short distance away.

That was what completely shattered her confidence. Seeing herself, but knowing it was Adrien in her body. _Adrien Agreste in her body!_ She was back to square one and she needed to get away before the full panic attack came through.

She quickly pulled the barf excuse and zipped away to the bathrooms. At least she didn't completely lie. She did feel quite nauseas after the kiss from Chloe. She swore she could feel a lipstick mark on her cheek.

 _Bleh!_

Thinking about the kiss again made her run even faster to the bathroom. She leapt the last few feet and swung open the door, slamming it behind her. Leaning on the door, She tried to catch her breath and calm down.

After a few moments, she realized that it had gotten very quiet. She looked up, confused when she saw everyone staring at her and it was at this very moment that she knew. She'd messed up.

* * *

 **A\N: Bonjour mes amis miraculeux! I know this chapter took a long time to get out. So so sorry! My excuse (everyone seems to have an excuse for this kind of thing. Lol) is that I had a lot of homework and I also just got a puppy whose sleep schedule is horrendous (wakes up almost every hour of the night), I'm currently packing my house because I'm moving and it's just been hard to find the time to write. I will try to post more regularly from now on but if I do take a while, that's why.**

 **Also, I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions on how I should refer to Marinette and Adrien when they are in each other's bodies. Is it confusing to you guys the way I have it right now?**

 **Lastly, I still would love to hear any ideas you guys have as far as the story goes. I'm just making this up on the fly so it could really go any direction. Thanks for reading and have a Miraculous day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey MLB fans. I am so sorry that I just stopped updating out of nowhere. I have been very busy and I honestly lost inspiration to write (and I may also have gotten caught up in a few really good fanfics) so I just took a break. I will do my best to get new chapters out but spring time is a busy time for me. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I realized that I should probably do one of these so to make things clear, no, I do not in any way own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

*CHAPTER 5*

 _Marinette's POV_

Some days are good days. Some days are bad days. Then there are those days when you are forced to question every decision you have ever made in your life that brought you to the current moment in time. This was one of those days.

Marinette had hoped she would make a quick escape from the bathroom and that no one would notice what had happened. Apparently, that hope was not enough for the girls who stood before her.

"PERVERT!" Screamed one of the girls.

Then all hell broke loose.

Marinette had to duck as multiple shoes and a hair brush were thrown in her direction.

"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Oh no! She was in trouble now! The girls were surrounding her and it wasn't like she could fight back, she was a technically a guy! Although, tiny as they were, those girls did not seem particularly weak. Those shoes were definitely going to leave a mark. Deciding to risk it, she scrambled for the door, only to be tackled down by a girl who had absolutely no mercy.

"I got him!" The girl cried.

All the girls proceeded to join her in tackling Marinette. One even had the nerve to kick her in a very sensitive place between her legs. _Why, oh why did it have to be there!?_ Marinette thought as she gritted her teeth together in effort to hide the pain.

The poor 'blonde' was at a loss for how she was going to get out of this. She tried reaching for the door again but was still under the attack of the girls.

"Please! I didn't mean - OUCH! - to walk in here!" she pleaded "It was an - OUCH! - accident!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and her best friend made her way through with a confused look on her face. The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Alya.

"Adrien...? Um, can I ask what happened? Or do I really want to know..."

" I was trying to get away from someone and accidentally walked into the wrong bathroom. Then, _they_ attacked. " Marinette said with a horrified look while the girl that tackled her slowly released her.

"Oh Adrien." Alya sniggered "Of course you didn't mean to. These girls should've known you're _way_ to clueless to be a perv."

If it were really Adrien, he probably would've been a bit surprised to hear that, but it was Marinette inside the blonde's body and she was already fully aware of the boy's cluelessness. All the girls backed away with apologetic looks on their faces when they realized who it was they had just tackled. At least Marinette didn't have to worry about these girls if a real pervert came in.

"Now, while I believe you're story, I don't think a teacher would. You might wanna get out of here before you get caught. Wouldn't want your dad to find out or something."

With that, Marinette flew out of the room faster than a cat in a rainstorm. She could still hear Alya laughing as she ran aimlessly through the halls.

* * *

 _Adrien's POV_

He had meant to go talk to Marinette, but he lost her in the hallways. He tried looking around for her but it was no use. It was just too crowded. Giving up, he went straight to class, hoping that Marinette had whatever he needed in her backpack. Lucky for him, they had first and second period together so he knew where to go and what they were doing.

As he entered the classroom, he felt the stares of his fellow students burning through him. Why were they staring? Was something wrong? Was he going crazy? _Was the bra showing through the jacket?_

 _No eye-contact! They'll totally know it's you!_

Eyes glued to the floor, he casually walked to his usual seat and sat down, setting Marinette's bag next to him. Just as he reached to unzip it, his arm was snatched up painfully and he was yanked off of the bench and onto the floor. He looked up angrily and wasn't surprised to see Chloe Bourgeois standing over him. At this point, he realized he'd made a mistake.

"How _dare_ you sit in my dear Adrikin's seat, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe spat.

Adrien didn't like how she said Marinette's last name like it were a bad aftertaste. It made it sound as though Marinette were a piece of trash that was worth nothing. Marinette was definitely _not_ a piece of trash! She was an amazing designer, artist, friend, and probably the nicest person he knew next to Ladybug.

"You know, sitting in his seat won't make him like you more. He likes me the best. You're nothing to him!"

 _How could Chloe possibly say that!?_ Marinette was one of his closest friends. Of course she meant something to him! She meant a lot!

He found himself growing very angry. He wanted to yell at Chloe and tell her all of the reasons why she was wrong, why Marinette was very special to him. He wanted to protect Marinette, but he couldn't do that when he _was_ her. Instead, he bit his tongue, stood up with his chin raised, and silently walked over to Marinette's seat, flicking his hair angrily in Chloe's direction as he went by.

As he sat, Adrien wondered if this was how Chloe treated Marinette on a daily basis. He was going to have to do something about that. He got so caught up in this thought that he didn't even notice his table-mate Alya giving him a worried expression.

"Marinette," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him from his thoughts. "You know you can't take what Chloe says to heart. Just ignore her. You mean a lot to Adrien and I'm sure he'll realize just how much that is one day. Especially if you keep wearing your hair like that!"

Adrien just smiled, pretending to understand what Alya meant. He already did realize how much Marinette meant to him. She was a great friend to him and always would be. She didn't need to change her hair or anything.

* * *

 **Ahhh. Adrien the clueless cinnamon roll. Will he ever realize what's right in front of him? Hopefully one day! As of right now, it looks like Marinette is still stuck in the friendzone.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I will try to update as soon as I can! Au Revoir!**


End file.
